El último adiós
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Y solo después de muerta, comprendió que quizás ella si valía la pena.


**Aclaración.** No, Sonic no es mío...  
><strong>Advertencia.<strong>Palabras malsonantes, OCC, sufrimiento protagónico, delirios mentales y algunas cosillas más… Si no te gusta, simplemente no leas por favor :)

Oh, yeah... ¡I'am back, baby! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>.  
>"El último adiós…"<br>_Y solo después de muerta, comprendió que quizás ella si valía la pena._

* * *

><p>Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos; miró a los ojos color rubí de su acompañante un momento y no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.<p>

—¿Aún me amas? —.Había preguntado ella, en un momento de desesperación… las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por sus ojos, más sin embargo su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitirse hacerlo.

La observo a los ojos unos breves momentos. Aquel par de ojos también de color verde, que en algún momento le habían cautivado ahora estaban al borde del llanto, a gritos suplicaban una respuesta positiva a la pregunta anterior…

Y como ya era una costumbre, ni siquiera se molesto en responderle al instante, después de todo ella ya sabía la respuesta. ¿Para qué mentirle?, la pobre no lo merecía… las cosas habían surgido de la nada, casi sin pensarlo. Nunca creyó que algo como eso llegaría a suceder.

_Al menos no tan pronto…_

—No—.Se limito… ya ni siquiera hacía falta decir más.

Luego de dos años de mentiras, era la hora de la verdad, por primera vez sería completamente sincero ante todo cuestionamiento.

Ella sonrió… o al menos eso se suponía.

—Entiendo, me alegra saberlo…

Y el silencio reino… ¿había pasado la tempestad? ¿Ya podía irse y dejarla sola? La observo unos momentos y ella parecía tranquila.

—Me alegra saber que lo has tomado muy bien—.Dijo al fin, al creer que lo peor ya había pasado.

Y suspiró; la observó mirar hacia el cielo unos momentos y llevar sus manos hacía su cabello para acomodarlo un poco. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa… su largo cabello cubrió su rostro por unos momentos y nuevamente hizo el intento por acomodarlo.

—¿Sin rencores?—.Se atrevió a preguntar, mientras le extendía la mano en señal de buena voluntad. Ella negó con la cabeza y no se atrevió a levantar la mano.

—Vete al carajo—.Fue lo que ella respondió. —¿Pretendes que luego de lo que has hecho, las cosas estén "bien"? ¿Es que acaso no tienes el mínimo respeto por mí?.

Y luego de eso, lentamente las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus ojos… ya ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar su tristeza y enojo.

—No es necesario que te pongas así…

—¡Qué va! ¡Voy hacerte una fiesta, por engañarme! Voy a invitar a todos y decirles lo genial que la has pasado estos últimos meses, burlándote de mí… ¡Les va a resultar muy gracioso!—.Dijo con sarcasmo.

Guardo silencio y suspiro… quizás ella tenía razón, las palabras y buenos deseos eran lo único que no hacía falta en esos momentos.

—Debería decirte que lo siento, o algo así… pero no quiero mentirte—. Se atrevió a decir.

Y ella no respondió. Se quedo ahí, observando a un punto fijo en la nada, casi como si esta le brindase el consuelo que tanto su alma necesitaba.

—Escucha, sabíamos que este día llegaría… ¿Por qué no simplemente verle el lado positivo a las cosas?.

Y solo por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. En sus ojos había una mezcla de frustración, tristeza, enojo y podría decirse también burla.

—Cobarde…—Fue lo que ella pronunció. —Cobarde. —Le dijo nuevamente y rompió en llanto por segunda vez. —No cumpliste tu promesa…—Le susurro.

Suspiró… promesas, promesas… ¡La vida estaba llena de promesas que la gente no cumplía maldita sea! El no era el primero ni el único en cambiar de opinión. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto escándalo entonces?...

—Escucha, te he permitido insultarme muchas veces, pero llamarme cobarde… será mejor que te retractes antes de que no responda por mis actos. —Le advirtió.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su hombría.

—Me prometiste que me amarías por siempre…

Y todo se volvió silencioso.

—Escucha, debes saber que todo se acaba… el dinero, la vida, el amor mismo… y eso ha sucedido. —Dudo un momento en continuar. —El amor se acaba… debes entenderlo. —Y justo antes de terminar, decidió añadir con desprecio— Hace meses que he dejado de verte hermosa, tu cuerpo no me satisface y tu presencia me incomoda como no tienes una idea… me molesta toda tu persona…

Suspiró con frustración y trato de contener las lágrimas unos momentos, analizando todo lo anteriormente dicho; por el que, hasta hace media hora, era el amor de su vida.

—¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?... ¿La perra asquerosa a la que te cogías simplemente para no escuchar sus quejas?, ¿La estúpida que lavaba tu ropa inmunda y sucia y que cocinaba para ti, mañana tarde y noche? ¿Eso soy?... —Una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro. — Disculpa si te he llamado cobarde… ahora sé que no lo eres… —Le observo directamente a los ojos y no perdió esa sonrisa— Ahora sé que eres un poco hombre.

Y justo antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el puño de su compañero ya estaba contra su boca haciéndole caer al instante al suelo, provocando que un hilito de sangre corriera por su labio superior. Llevó su mano a la zona afectada tratando de detener la hemorragia, mirando con odio y desprecio al causante de aquello.

—Te lo he advertido… nadie se mete con mi hombría, nadie… el que seas mujer no te hace importante…—Y dicho esto, le había brindado su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Pero no se atrevió a moverse, en vez de eso se quedo ahí, sentada observando a un punto 'x' en la pared. Aún no podía entender del todo la situación, ¿realmente se había atrevido a golpearla? El dolor en su labio le dio a entender que aquello no era un mal sueño, aquello era cien por ciento real, aquello había sucedido y volvería a ocurrir si se lo permitía.

—Imbécil…—Pronunció débilmente mientras le observaba con una mirada llena de dolor. —Eres solo basura e inmundicia…—Le insulto.

Había intentado ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su rostro le hizo detenerse al instante.

—Vete a la mierda…—Fue lo que él contestó. Se colocó a su altura y tomo ligeramente su mentón, mirándole directamente a los ojos unos momentos. —No vales nada querida, ¿entiendes? Nada… ningún hombre podría cogerte, a menos que sea por lástima. ¿Por qué no mejor te mueres y nos haces dichosos a todos? —Le ofendió nuevamente causando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por los ojos de ella.

Había lastimado su cuerpo, orgullo y dignidad en más de una manera en menos de una hora. Y aún así parecía no importarle… ¿podía existir persona más sucia y despreciable?.

—¿Siempre fui tan poco para ti?… —pronunció en un susurro apenas audible, y sonrió suavemente, mirando con ojos llorosos los suyos . —Siempre intente hacerte feliz, perdí amistades, oportunidades y a más de la mitad de mi familia por quedarme a tu lado…

Guardo silencio unos momentos y le permitió continuar, no sabía exactamente a que quería llegar, pero podía casi imaginarlo.

—Llegaste ebrio cientos de veces y me insultaste hasta el cansancio, me obligaste hacerlo una y otra vez para satisfacer tus deseos…—Guardo silencio unos segundos, como si estuviese recordando.—Me llamaste gorda, cada vez que tenías la oportunidad…—una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro. —¿Y sabes que es lo divertido? Que yo lo creí… pase días enteros haciendo ejercicios, y deje de comer para ser hermosa para ti…

La observaba, simplemente se limitaba a observarla. Analizando cada una de sus palabras…

—Siempre me hiciste notar lo fea e inútil que te resulto… lo mucho que te avergonzaba que te viesen conmigo en público y, lo asquerosa que te resulta mi comida. —Su voz se quebró. —Y aún así yo estaba ahí para ti…—Susurró.

Silencio… en momentos como este odiaba el que sus neuronas no funcionaran tan rápidamente cuando de palabras se trataba.

—No espero que te sientas culpable, sé perfectamente que nada de eso te importa, pero aún así necesitaba decirlo…—Admitió con dolor mientras hacía el intento de ponerse de pie.

La mano de su acompañante le detuvo; observo sorprendida el rostro de su marido y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle; por primera vez en dos años de matrimonio, él le miraba con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que he sido un cabrón contigo en todos estos años, ¿crees poder perdonarme algún día?. —Pareció arrepentido, al pronunciar esas palabras.

—No hay nada que perdonar ya…—ella susurro. —No te guardo rencores, ni odio. —Su voz cambio ligeramente de tono.—Mi amor por ti es tan grande, que aún después de todo, no puedo si quiera pensar en odiarte…

¡Oh! ¿Por qué, de tantas mujeres en el mundo, tenía que tocarle una cuya arma más letal era la retórica? Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, y ella lo sabía. Sabía que podía hacerle sentir culpable con aquello, y se aprovechaba de eso.

—Basta de dramas.—Dijo de la nada y se puso en pie.—Todo se termina aquí… Dios te bendiga, buena suerte… qué la vida te lleve a un lugar mejor.—Y dicho esto, no pudo evitar brindarle un abrazo asfixiante, al que él no correspondió. —¡Que seas muy feliz! —Le deseo de todo corazón.

La observo limpiar su rostro y acomodar su largo cabello. Sabía que se hacía la fuerte y que fingía que nada le importaba, pero, en el fondo su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

Aquello era admirable, por dentro moría de dolor, pero por fuera aparentaba que nada sucedía; quizás eso fue lo que realmente le había cautivado de ella en un principio. Su fuerza vital. Siempre tan feliz y contenta por las cosas simples y tontas de la vida, siempre tratando de ver el lado positivo a las cosas, aún sabiendo que no tenía solución.

Suspiró… muy en el fondo, una sensación desgarradora le carcomía por dentro. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? ¿Por qué, de pronto quería evitar que ella sufriera y se fuese de su lado?.

Había planeado ese momento durante días enteros, había ideado respuestas ingeniosas para cada una de las posibles situaciones a las que ella le sometería. Pero, nunca creyó que le afectaría tanto.

¡Maldita sea, no quería que se fuera! Estaba siendo un perro egoísta al no dejarla irse, porque, aunque era contradictorio, en su interior albergaba sentimientos de odio y asco por esa mujer, pero también de amor profundo e intenso que nunca podría comprender del todo.

La voz en su cabeza le decía que no le permitiera irse, y su instinto casi asesino le demandaba cogerla ahí mismo y hacerla chillar en placer.

¡Oh, como odiaba su vida!

Sabía que si le dejaba marchar, ella pronto estaría en los brazos de otro y aquellos gritos de placer no serían provocados por él. Sabía que sería otro quien le hiciese sonreír y reír de felicidad, aunque solo fuese por comentarios sarcásticos.

Sabía también que, aunque sintiese un profundo asco por ella, le era indispensable para vivir…

—No te vayas.—Fue lo que pronuncio sin pensar. —No quiero que te vayas—Repitió más fuerte, y con mayor autoridad.

Le observó incrédula unos momentos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Frunció el seño al comprender que simplemente estaba sintiendo lástima por ella.

—No es necesario que sientas lástima por mí… evita el ridiculizarme más, por favor. —Pidió casi en suplica.

—Quédate—Repitió nuevamente. Ya ni siquiera hacía falta ser muy inteligente para comprender que aquello había sido una orden directa.

—Adiós…—Fue su única contestación, mientras emprendía la caminata hacía la puerta principal.

Y sintió como su vista se nublaba; el tiempo pareció transcurrir con lentitud y perdió todo contacto con la realidad en la que vivía.

_No lo pensó dos veces. Simplemente sucedió…_

Le apuñalo… ni siquiera podría explicar cómo y cuándo consiguió el arma homicida, simplemente sucedió.

Ella no grito ni tampoco hizo él intento por defenderse; simplemente le sonrió y le murmuro un "te amo" demasiado bajito, que solamente unos oídos demasiado sensibles pudieron haberle escuchado.

La observó ahí tirada, la sangre corría lentamente por su pecho y poco a poco su cara perdía su color natural.

Y entonces decidió huir… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sí se quedaba, bien sabría que la cárcel sería su único destino. Si huía, sería un de esos cobardes que asesinaban a sus esposas en un ataque de locura…

¿Qué podía hacer? Podría acusarla de adulterio y decir que su amante se había encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio por él. Después de todo, ¿quién podría sospechar de él, siendo el esposo perfecto según los estándares de ese pueblo mediocre?.

Observó el cuerpo inerte de su esposa tirado en suelo. Su rostro mostraba calma y quietud, jamás, en todos los años que tenía de conocerla había visto tanta paz en su rostro…

Simplemente era hermosa. Aún más hermosa que la pintura más bella jamás creada, aún más hermosa que la mejor canción jamás compuesta, y muchísimo mejor que el mejor libro jamás escrito.  
><em><br>Entonces vio su error…_

Había sido un completo imbécil al no ver toda la belleza que tenía frente a él… ahora no tenía nada, simplemente estaban los restos de la persona que más le había amado. Ahora no quedaba más que el recuerdo de los días que nunca volverían.

_Y no podría vivir con eso…_

Realmente le amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Tomó los restos con cuidado y subió escaleras arriba depositando con ternura sobre su lecho matrimonial a su mujer. Acomodando su ropa y su cabello de tal manera que pareciera que estaba tomando una siesta.

Se dirigió a su armario y tomo sin pensarlo la botella que contenía el veneno para aniquilar la plaga de ratas que había estado incomodando su hogar desde hacía varios días.

Observó el frasco; lo analizó unos momentos con la mirada y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello iba a ser algo feo. Miró levemente a su mujer y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

"Para toda la eternidad a tu lado, mi amor"… pensó levemente y bebió sin pensarlo dos veces de aquel líquido asesino. Una mueca de asco y de dolor se formo en su rostro; aquello tenía un sabor amargo y asqueroso… aquella era una sensación indescriptible.

Dolía, dolía y mucho…

Su vista se nublaba y podía sentir a su estomago hacer el intento por liberarse de aquel líquido venenoso.

_Pero ya no había remedio…_

Caminó hasta ella, acariciando suavemente su cabello y colocándose a su lado. Si tenía que morir, por lo menos que fuese a su lado.

Susurraba cosas apenas entendibles en su oído. Besaba suavemente su cabeza y acariciaba su mano fría y sin vida, esperando que ella le correspondiera… quería que ella se voltease y le diese un beso. No un beso cualquiera como los que solía darle su amante, no… él quería un beso de amor. Uno lleno de ilusión y esperanza…

Pero bien sabía que el lugar al que ella iría no sería el mismo. Ella viviría la gloría eterna al ser un alma buena y pura. Y él se pudriría por los siglos de los siglos en el infierno al ser un ser despreciable al arrebatarle la vida a un ser tan perfecto.

Idiota… había sido un completo imbécil al haberle dicho todo aquello. Ahora sufriría las consecuencias…

Las fuerzas se le iban…

Su vista se volvía borrosa y el dolor de garganta le atormentaba. El final estaba cerca…

"_Te amo_"… pensó una vez más antes de caer ante los pies de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>.  
>¿Merece un bonito y lindo review? :)<br>Gracias por leerme.  
><strong>Atte.<strong>  
>Gri.<p> 


End file.
